


Henry Stickmin but it's Royalty

by Femalesonicexe



Series: Henry Stickmin Royalty AU [1]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe
Summary: The Kingdom of Toppats and Governia are at war, a princess runs from home, a commoner falls for a castle guard and more.Henry Stickmin Royalty AU
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Dave Panpa/Rupert Price, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Series: Henry Stickmin Royalty AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990879
Comments: 23
Kudos: 206





	1. Chapter 1

"King Galeforce of Governia"  
The townsfolk applauded as the King and the Prince entered the stage outside, accompanied by two castle guards.  
"We thank you all for coming to the festival" King Galeforce said. "We invite you all to enjoy yourselves tonight. Under the great moon of Governia"  
As the night went on, it seemed that the festival would go on into the night with no accident.  
Then the first missile hit.  
Everyone began to run for their lives as the toppat airship flew into the scene.  
"Evacuate the Prince" Galeforce said. The castle guards obeyed and escorted the prince out of the area. Just as the king of the Toppat Kingdom steps out of the airship.  
"Celebrating without me, Hubert?" The king said.  
"King Reginald of the Toppat Kingdom" Galeforce said. "What are you doing ruining our festival?"  
"I think you know why I'm here," Reginald said. "Hand over the Prince"  
"Charlie is my only son. I'll never give him up just because you lost your own son" Galeforce said.  
"I'm no longer asking. This is a demand" Reginald said. "Tell me where you're hiding the Prince"  
Suddenly Reginald is attacked by a stray stone. He turns to see a villager with a slingshot running away.  
"After him" Reginald orders chasing after him. A Governia castle guard ran after them.  
Galeforce turns to leave. Ever since the Prince of the Toppat Kingdom disappeared, the Toppats accused Governia of being involved. In retaliation, they want to kidnap Prince Charles. Aka the only Prince in the kingdom. If Charles was gone, who would rule Governia long after Galeforce? At this point, he was considered an arranged marriage for Charles.  
Meanwhile at the castle Prince Charles is sent to his room in order to protect him from the Toppats. He's looking outside the window.  
"Great moon of Governia" Charles prayed. "Please let Prince Henry return safely" Charles knew that the King would never approve of his love for Henry, who was the missing Toppat Prince but he felt that their marriage would end the feud between the Toppats and Governia.  
All he can do was hope.


	2. The Runaway Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess of Annasole runs from home

The next day, the King was in the throne room, the Prince sitting next to him. Things were rather quiet since the attack on the festival last night. Suddenly the doors open and two guards come in, carrying a woman in a dress.  
"My King, we found her sneaking into the castle" One guard said. Galeforce looks down at the woman, immediately recognizing her by her red hair.  
"Princess Ellie of Annasole" Galeforce said. "What brings you here?"  
"Trying to get away from that place" Ellie said. "They want ME to be the new queen of Annasole. I don't wanna spend the rest of my life with some DUDE that my parents told me to marry. I just wanna do my own thing"  
"Well, what would you like us to do about it?" Galeforce said.  
"I don't need your help. I just needed to get out of there before they start scouting for princes." Ellie said.  
"Guards, let her go" Galeforce said. The guards drop before leaving.   
"And once I'm outta here, I'm going to the Wall" Ellie said. The room became silent.  
"The Wall?!" Charles said "isn't that the dungeon place?"  
"They locked up my friend and I need to save him," Ellie said. "It's my fault he's in there."  
"And maybe we can save the Toppat Prince too," Charles said.  
"Sorry, I'm afraid that's not happening" Galeforce said. "The next thing we need is you two to be locked up as well"  
"But-" Charles said.  
"No, and that's final" Galeforce said. He turns to Ellie "you can stay here for a few days but then you must return to your kingdom"  
"Yes sir" Ellie said.  
Later that night, the prince was awoken by the sound of footsteps outside. He opens the door to his room to see Ellie walking down the hallway. She freezes.  
"Ellie" Charles whispered "what are you doing?"  
"What's it look like?" Ellie whispered back "I'm going to the wall and rescuing my friend. You can come too if you want."  
Charles knew better than to betray his father behind his back but at the same time, he didn't want Ellie getting hurt.  
"Fine," Charles said. "But we need to be back by sunrise"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be about the CCC aka the Chaos Kingdom


	3. The Kingdom of Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The CK just got it's new king. What's in store for them?

Meanwhile at the Kingdom of chaos, business was thriving. The CK had just finished celebrating the coronation of their new king. And with all the many princes in the kingdom, there would be a lot of kings to spare.  
"I can't believe out of all of us, Wilson was the first one of us to get married" Prince Clyde said. The Royal Family were having a feast to celebrate the new king.  
"I mean, I would never be fit enough to be a king" Prince Kyle Baxter said, slowly eating his meal.  
"Now Kyle," King Wilson Stone said, eating his meal. "I'm sure you'd make a great king. You just need to work on your self esteem"  
Meanwhile, the two castle guards, Kert and Mert, who happen to be brothers, were standing outside the castle gates. Although the king insisted on the brothers joining in on the dinner, they declined, saying that they can't risk an intruder entering the castle during the feast.  
Their peaceful castle guarding would soon be interrupted by the sound of galloping getting closer.  
Riding on his trusty steed was Prince Felix White of The Aces. Not much is known of him, but he is determined to find the perfect prince to marry.  
Felix stops at the gate of the castle. The guards hold their spears.  
"What now Felix?" Mert says.  
"So I hear that the Chaos Kingdom has a new king," Felix said.  
"And he's married. Nice try" Kert said.  
"I'm not asking for his hand in marriage, I'm asking for him to assist me in saving my one true love, Prince Henry of the Toppat Kingdom" Felix said. The guards looked at each other for a moment before bursting out in laughter.  
"What's so funny?" Felix asks.  
"You? going to the wall to save the prince? No way" Kert said.  
"The Wall is a dangerous place. No one gets in, no one gets out. Under high security" Kert said. "They'll turn you into paste!"  
"The Great Prince Felix will not be turned into paste" Felix said.  
"Buddy, you'll be sent home in a can. And the king wants none of your business" Kert said. "Next thing we need is for us to lose our new king"  
"Well," Felix said. "Looks like I have to do this the hard way"  
The scene cuts to Felix getting thrown out of the castle into the moat below. Felix stands up, all wet. He gets onto his horse.  
"Come on Gaston" Felix said. "Looks like we're going on our own" And with that Felix rides into the day.  
"5 bucks tells me he won't last a second" Mert said.  
"You're on"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it feels like I'm pacing it a bit. I wanna introduce a the kingdoms in the aus before we go save Henry


	4. The Commoner and the Castle Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Rupert chat

"Why do you always do this?"  
Rupert, the Castle guard of Governia, was bandaging his friend Dave's wounds. Dave wasn't of royal descent but he still sneaked into the Castle to go see Rupert sometimes.  
"I didn't want the Toppats to capture the Prince" Dave said. "Especially during the Harvest Moon Festival. It's the Prince's favourite time of year"  
"Everyone in Governia knows Dave," Rupert said. "But unfortunately for you, they might have captured him in the night"  
"What?!" Dave said.  
"The prince went missing this morning. The king wants us on high guard. A search party went to look for him an hour ago. The King declared the entire country on lockdown until the Prince returns" Rupert said.  
"But what do the Toppats want with Prince Charles?" Dave said.  
"There's nothing specific they want from him," Rupert said. "They think Governia is involved with the disappearance of the Toppat Prince" Rupert stands up.  
"But I don't believe it at all. I think either the Chaos Kingdom or the Wall is involved with this" Rupert said. "How's your arm?"  
Dave looks at the cast on his arm. Perfect. He jumps onto Rupert and hugs him.  
"Hey, take it easy" Rupert said.  
"Thank you," Dave said.  
"You're welcome, now hurry and go before someone catches us" Rupert said.  
"That's not fair. How come we can only see each other for a limited time?" Dave said. "I want to stay with you longer"  
"I'm sorry Dave but who knows what the king will do if he sees me with a commoner?" Rupert said.   
"Ok then" Dave said. "Just stay safe, Okay?"  
When Dave left, Rupert thought about him and Dave. He had feelings for Dave but didn't know if he'd felt the same. And what would the king think? Rupert had taken up a job as a castle guard in order to support his family and if Galeforce found out about him and Dave, it was all over. Rupert just had to deal with it when it came around.  
Meanwhile, at the Toppat Kingdom, Reginald was in the throne room, starting a portrait covered in a veil.  
He would never be like Terrence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is confused about the ending, if someone dies in the Royal Family, a black veil is placed over their portrait


	5. The Toppat Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft the wall

Reginald remembered the day the previous king was executed. How the guillotine killed the previous tyrant king Terrence. Reginald soon became the king of the Toppats. Since that day, Reginald and his Right Hand Man ruled the Toppat Kingdom. Eventually, they found an infant by the name of Henry Stickmin at their front door step. With a note saying his name is Henry Stickmin. Reginald fell in love with him instantly, praising how one day he will rule the Toppats as their king. And so they adopted Henry, Prince of the Toppat Kingdom.  
Now Henry was gone, one day a servant went to wake him up and he was nowhere to be found. Reginald was devastated. He felt like he betrayed the kingdom, he betrayed Henry and worst of all  
He was becoming like Terrence.  
Right Hand Man was sitting by Reginald as he cried in his hands.  
"I promised this kingdom that I would never be like him," Reginald said. "And look what happened? Henry is gone"  
"Now Reginald" Right Hand Man said, a hand on his shoulder. "Terrence did far worse things than you. He raided kingdoms just for the thrill, he burned entire cities and made civilians overthrow innocent kings and queens. He's the reason why the Princess of Annasole is the last princess of the Royal Family" Right Hand Man said. "I couldn't bear killing her when Terrence told me to. If we hadn't overthrown him sooner, me and the princess would've been a goner"  
"But-" Reginald began.  
"No buts" Right Hand Man said. "I don't want you ever comparing yourself to that… monster. You're not Terrence, you're Reginald. And we all love Reginald"  
Reginald jumps into his arms, Right kissed his head.  
"But how will we ever enter the Wall?"

The Wall was a dungeon not too far from all the other kingdoms. It was under high security. No one gets in, no one gets out. If you were locked up at the wall, you were locked up for a long time.  
Henry, Prince of the Toppats, laid against the stone cold dungeon walls of The Wall. He is accompanied by two skeletons in fancy clothes, most likely ancestors of a previous Royal family. He sighed. He doesn't know why he's here but he wants to be free. But the shackles on his arms won't let him.  
Henry wishes to see Charles again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting back on track


	6. The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Ellie make it to the wall

It was already sunrise by the time Ellie and Charles made it to the Wall. Two guards stood by the entrance to the dungeon.  
"There it is," Ellie said. "The Wall. It is under maximum security. No one gets in, no one gets out"  
"Yeah, we heard that a few chapters ago" Charles said, breaking the fourth wall.  
"Now how are we going to get in?"  
Meanwhile, Felix was riding his horse at high speed to the Wall. He was determined to save Henry and take his hand in marriage. And if someone tried to intervene, Felix would have their head on a pike.  
Speaking of intervene, Felix suddenly collided with another horse rider, both parties falling off their horses.  
Felix stands up to see a stick figure in shining armor and a top hat trying to get back on his horse.  
"Well if it isn't Sir Lupin 19th of the Square Chair" Felix said.  
"Prince Felix White of The Aces" Lupin said. "Still chasing after princes?"  
"For your information, Lupin," Felix said. "I'm going to Wall to save my beautiful Prince Henry and then we will get married"  
"Oh please" Lupin said. "You wouldn't last a day. And besides, I'm going to save Henry and we'll get married"  
"Is that a threat?" Felix said.  
"No, I'm just saying" Lupin said. "It's either me or that Governia Prince". Felix draws his sword.  
"If you wanna marry Henry, then you have to face me" Felix said. Lupin also draws his sword.   
"You're making a big mistake" Lupin said. And so the two were dueling it out in the most intense sword fight ever.

Charles and Ellie managed to knock out the guards and were now inside the Wall. The dungeon was fairly decent with jails cells among the sides of the halls. There is one door at the far end that stood out though. This special cell, that one held the Tyrant King Terrence, was now a cell that held any member of the Royal Family. Including the Toppat Prince.  
"Bingo" Ellie said. "Now all we have to do is get to the door, unlock it and save Henry"  
"Yeah, it should be that simple, right?" Charles said. Suddenly, the two heard a pair of footsteps walk behind them.  
"What are you two doing here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, Lupin is from a bootleg Henry Stickmin game called Stick man prison break


	7. Escape From The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie and Charles finally get to Henry.

Charles and Ellie turned around to see the owner of the dungeon, Dmitri Petrov. He's been working at this dungeon for 50 years and no one has escaped under his supervision. He also has an assistant named Grigori.  
"Well if it isn't the prince of Governia and the Princess of Annasole. What brings you here?" Dmitri said.  
"Well uh," Ellie began.  
"You're here to rescue the Toppat Prince aren't you?" Dmitri said. "Sorry, but Henry will be having a permanent stay at the Wall"  
"But why? Why did you lock up Henry?" Charles suddenly said. "What did he even do?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know, crown prince?" Dmitri said. "Grigori, take them to the brig. The Royal dungeon will be a lot more roomy now"  
A man appears behind Charles and Ellie and grabs them both by the shoulders.

The sword fight lasted for an hour and ended in a tie. Lupin and Felix are disheveled as they drop their swords.  
"Told you," Lupin said. Felix sighed.  
"What was even the point?" Felix said. "I wasted my time here and my ego got the best of me again. For all I know, Henry is dead now"  
"Pardon me for asking but" Lupin said. "Why do you love Henry?"  
"It was a long time ago. I was about to be murdered alongside my dad in a kingdom raid. Then Henry swooped and saved me. Had it not been for him, I wouldn't be here now"  
"I see," Lupin said. "Well that's why I'm on my way to the Wall as well. The other knights at the Square Chair always talk about Henry and how he's very nice compared to his two dads. And I've developed a crush on him. I never met Henry so that's why I'm going to save him so maybe I have a chance"  
"Well, why don't the two of us go together and save Henry?" Felix said. "And then we can fight again to take Henry's hand in marriage"  
"Eh why not?" Lupin said. "I can kick your butt in a quick second though"  
"We'll see"

Charles and Ellie are thrown into the dungeon, hands in shackles. They see Henry across from them.  
"Henry!" Charles said. Henry looks up and sees the two.  
"I'm sorry, we tried to bust you out," Charles said.  
"It's Okay. At least you're safe" Henry said. Charles blushes.  
"Listen, I've got a plan," Ellie suddenly said. "The walls have gotten worn down with age. Tonight we can use it to our advantage"


	8. The Escape but for real this time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triple Royal Threat are outta here

Lupin and Felix had a wonderful chat while on the way to The Wall. It seems their interest in Henry has brought the two together. However, it was night when they arrived and they saw three people escaping the Wall.  
Ellie managed to displace the bricks and make an opening for them to escape. That's when Henry noticed two men on horses rushing after them.  
"They found us!" Henry said. He grabbed Charles and the three made a run for it. They were a mile away from the wall where they stopped to breathe and gave up. The two men get off their horses and reveal themselves.  
"Felix?!" Henry said.  
"Sir Lupin 19th of the Square Chair?" Ellie said.  
"Princess Ellie of Annasole?" Felix said  
"Prince Charles of Governia!" Charles shouted. Everyone looked at Charles.  
"What are you doing here?" Henry said.  
"Me and Lupin were going to bust you out of The Wall. Then we were going to fight for your hand in marriage" Felix said.  
"No, you guys got it all wrong" Henry said. "I'm only interested in-"  
Suddenly the alarms go off. The Wall found out that the 3 escaped.  
"Uh oh, we gotta go" Henry said.  
"You guys go. Me and Felix will hold them off" Lupin said. The 3 of them ran as two guards approached them.  
"Where's Henry and the other 2?" One guard asked.  
"Long gone," Lupin said, drawing his sword. The other 2 guards raised their weapons when suddenly a laser beam attacked one of them. Lupin and Felix turn to see 3 men in high tech suits.  
"Kert, Mert!" Felix said. "You guys finally decided to show up.  
"King's orders" Mert said. "You 2 go and save the other 3" Lupin and Felix ran as the CK guards attacked the wall.  
Ellie, Charles and Henry ran until they reached a castle. Lupin and Felix behind them.  
"I think we're safe," Ellie said. Suddenly, two guards with Top hats on appear. One the guards recognized Henry.  
"Henry?" He said. Henry looks at the guard. It was Burt Curtis.  
"Burt? Uh oh" Henry said.  
"What's wrong?" Ellie said.  
"We're at the Toppat Kingdom"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully by next chapter, I'll go back to Castle Guard Rupert and Commoner Dave


	9. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Toppats Reunite

Rupert was supposed to be on high guard in case the prince returns but instead he was heading to the Governia garden. He received a note from a mysterious source to meet him there.  
Rupert was surprised to see Dave sitting at the bench.  
"Dave?" Rupert said. Dave looks up to see Rupert.  
"Rupert" Dave said. "There's something I need to tell you" Dave stands up and walks to Rupert.  
"I know that this is wrong and I shouldn't be doing this but" Dave said, taking Rupert's hand. "I… I… I'm in love with you Rupert. I love you so much. But you're a castle guard and I'm just a commoner. It's not possible"  
Rupert was hurt. Dave actually felt the same way but seeing he was so scared to tell him this, it made him sad. Rupert pulls Dave closer.  
"Well, who cares?" Rupert said. "If you love me that much, then I love you too. I don't want these rules to keep us apart anymore. Just as long as you're happy. That's all I ever want from you" Rupert pulls closer to Dave, their lips very close to each other.  
"Rupert….." Dave said. The two of them kiss on the lips. The kiss could've gone longer but was suddenly cut off by.  
"Rupert?"  
The two turned to see the Bukowski twins, also castle guards of Governia.  
"What are you doing bro?" Calvin, one of the twins said.  
"Uh guys it's not what it looks like" Rupert said. The twins awkwardly turned and left.   
"Wait guys," Rupert said, chasing them. Dave was all red. He didn't think that someone would catch them in the act. He just wanted to tell Rupert how he really felt. But now it's gonna cost Rupert his job.  
Meanwhile, at the toppat kingdom, Reginald and his Right Hand Man were sitting in the throne room. A guard comes rushing in.  
"Sir, you have visitors," He said.  
"Let them in," Reginald ordered. The doors open and four people enter: Lupin, Felix, Charles, Ellie and…   
"Henry?!" Reginald said. He and RHM stood up. They couldn't believe it. The prince of the Toppats has returned. Henry quickly ran to his father's arms.  
"We missed you so much," Reginald said. "We were going to send someone to get you but no one has ever made it out of the Wall alive"  
A small scene plays of all three CK guards dead on the ground. They were defeated by Dmitri and his assistant Girgori.  
"These silly kingdoms don't understand," Dmitri said. "No one escapes the wall alive"  
The scene comes back to the Toppats being reunited.  
"I'm sorry," Henry said. "I shouldn't have gone away like that. I should've stayed in the castle, like a good prince"  
"Don't blame yourself for this kid," RHM said. "We're all a little adventurous," Henry smiled. Reginald turns his attention to the other 3.  
"Usually I have people like you executed by the guillotine" Reginald said. "But why would I do that? You 4 risked your lives to save my son. If there's anything that I can do for you guys-"  
"Well" Felix began. "I would like your blessing so I can marry your son"  
"Are you kidding? I'm gonna marry Henry" Lupin said.  
"No I am"  
"I am"  
As the two argued, Reginald turned to Henry.  
"Henry?" Reginald said. Henry walks over to Charles and holds his hand.  
"I chose Charles," Henry says.  
At the Kingdom of Chaos, it was devastating. The Royal Family was crying over the death of their guards.  
"They put their lives on the line to save the Toppats" Prince Larry Gordon said wiping tears away.  
"I shouldn't have sent them there. I made a terrible mistake" King Wilson said.  
"I don't like it here" Prince Kyle said. Queen Abigail comforted the king.  
"It may be the hardest choice you had to make, but you saved lives" Abigail said. "Those guards will forever be in our hearts"  
"Thank you Abigail," Wilson said. "I'm glad to have married someone like you"  
Things seemed to be lighting up for the Toppats as King Reginald approved of Prince Henry and Prince Charles' marriage.  
But then the first missile hit.


	10. He'll Never Marry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who fired that missle

The blast knocks everyone to their feet. Screaming and running can be heard from outside.  
"We're under attack!" Reginald said. He grabs Henry and RHM and they make a run for it. The other 4 go with them. When they exit the castle, they see the King of Governia stepping out of a Helicopter with the Bukowski twins by his side. The 3 made their way towards the group.  
"Father!" Charles said.  
"So you're the one ruining our reunion" Reginald said. "We didn't even attack you Hubert"  
"You got what you needed," Galeforce said. "Now I'm here to retrieve what's mine. Charlie, over here!"  
"Is that Prince Felix of the Aces?" Calvin whispers to his brother.  
"And is that Sir Lupin 19th of the Square Chair and Princess Ellie of AnnaSole?" Konrad whispered back.  
"You got Henry back, now give me Charlie and Ellie" Galeforce said.  
"Father, wait-"  
"No more waiting" Galeforce said. "We don't have all day-" Galeforce was suddenly shot in the shoulder. The twins panicked and raised their weapons.  
"Father!" Charles cried. Reginald puts away his gun.  
"Now Hubert, you were interrupting our ceremony," Reginald said.  
"What are you talking about?" Galeforce said, clutching his shoulder.  
"I was giving my son permission to marry yours," Reginald said.  
"Are you crazy? Charlie will never marry into the Toppat Family" Galeforce said, now visibly bleeding.  
"My King, we need to take you to the infirmary," Calvin said.  
"Not without Charlie" Galeforce said, kneeling down in pain.  
"Father, you don't understand," Charles said. "Henry isn't like the other Toppats. He's the nicest out of everyone here. No offense Reginald"  
"None taken" Reginald said. Galeforce clutches his shoulder.  
"Charles, go with your father," Reginald said. "We'll discuss this in the morning"  
Charles and Ellie rush to the helicopter as the king is being escorted by the twins. The helicopter flies up into the air, leaving the remaining group behind.  
"Sir, in case the prince isn't allowed to marry" Felix said. "Send a letter to the Aces. I hear their Prince is very handsome"  
"Are you serious? Send one to the Square Chair" Lupin said.   
"We'll work something out soon" Reginald said. "We'll wait for Hubert to patch up in the infirmary" Henry sighed. The hate for the Toppats will never go away. Henry just wants to be with Charles forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Galeforce will be fine


	11. The King's Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second to last chapter

The king is laying in the infirmary bed. He was very lucky that the bullet didn't hit any vital or Charles would immediately become King the moment the flat line starts. Charles refused to leave the king's side. Not even to eat or sleep. This was all his fault.  
Charles kneels down by his father's bed holding his hand.  
"I'm sorry Father," Charles said. "I know you can't hear me. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. But this is something I wanna do. Henry is a good guy, really. Unlike his adoptive fathers, Henry is a kind prince. And I want to be with him. I just don't know why our kingdoms are fighting"  
The king holds the prince's hand tighter. Charles looks up.  
"Toppats… . Killed your family" Galeforce said.  
In the same disastrous raid led by King Terence that nearly wiped out the AnnaSole family, Governia stepped in to scare off the Toppats. The king was about to leave when he heard the sound of a baby crying. He sees a small infant crying in a blanket surrounded by all the chaos. The blanket had the name "Charles Calvin" On it. The king picks up the baby and attempts to soothe it.  
"I'm sorry little one" Galeforce said. He turns to one of the guards.  
"Tell the Ladies to prepare first aid for a baby" Galeforce said. "Charlie will be in our care until we can locate his parents"  
His parents had died in the attack and the king had gotten attached to the child. Charles eventually became the prince of Governia.  
"No… that can't be," Charles said, back then.  
"I'm sorry Charlie," Galeforce said. The infirmary doors swing open. Henry, Felix, Lupin, Ellie and the Toppat Kings enter the room.  
"How is he?" Ellie said.  
"The doctors said he could leave in a few days," Charles said. "No vitals were hit"  
"That's a relief," Ellie said. "Did you talk to him?"  
"He still won't let me," Charles said. "King Terrence killed my parents in that raid that almost took out your family"  
"I'm aware," Ellie said, looking away.  
"Please sir," Henry said.  
"Henry, I know you mean well. But I don't want to be associated with that criminal kingdom" Galeforce said, sitting up.  
"Hubert, your son risked his life to save mine," Reginald said. "Henry's was locked up at the Wall. THE WALL. No one has ever made it out alive at the Wall. Don't you know what happened to the castle guards at the Chaos Kingdom? You should be rewarding your son"  
"There must be something to do for Henry to gain your trust sir" Ellie said.  
"Have you no honor? No dignity?" Reginald said.  
"Shut..up…" Galeforce said. Charles begins to tear up.   
"I'm sorry Charlie," Galeforce said. "I just want to keep you safe…"  
"But father, you don't always have to watch over me" Charles said. "I'm not a little kid anymore. I can make my own choices"  
"That's the problem," Galeforce said. "What happened to my little Charlie? The one that was always so excited to rule this kingdom one day? He's all grown up now. And he might be gone forever"  
"Father…" Charles said. He pulls the king into a hug.   
"I'm still here, I always will be. Even when I'm married, little Charles will be here. I'll never leave you Father" Charles said.   
"Charlie," Galeforce said. "If you really want to do this, then I won't stop you"  
Everyone gasped.  
"Father…" Charles said. He began to cry again but this time, it was tears of joy.  
"Well," Reginald said. "Looks like it's time to prepare for the wedding. Come on Henry, let's go tell the tailors to get you a nice suit"


	12. The Royal Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grand finale

The wedding bells ring out all across Governia. The church doors open and outcomes Prince Henry and Prince Charles. Everyone cheers.   
Henry turns to Charles.   
"I'm glad to be here with you, Charles," Henry said.  
"I still can't believe this is happening." Charles said. "I never thought that I would one day marry the Toppat Prince"  
"And I never thought I'd marry the prince of Governia" Henry said.   
"I love you Henry," Charles said.   
"I love you too Charles" Henry said. They began to walk down the aisle together, their family following them.   
"Henry, Charles!" Ellie said. She ran across the crowd to catch up with her friends.  
"I have good news," Ellie said. "My parents called off the arranged marriage. Turns out every prince they chose was trying to destroy the rest of our family"  
"Congrats Ellie" Charles said. While trying to catch up, Ellie accidentally bumps into someone, both of them falling over.   
Ellie stands to see a blonde lady on the floor.   
"I'm so sorry," Ellie said. She reaches out her hand. The lady looks up.   
"Oh, you are the Princess of Annasole" The lady spoke. She takes her hand and gets up.   
"My family's name gets around" Ellie said. "I'm Ellie. I haven't seen you around here"  
"I'm Lady Vinschpinsilstien of the Toppat Kingdom" The lady said. "But everyone calls me V for short. I work in the kingdom's infirmary. I'm only called for emergencies so I live in the village"  
"Sounds like you are very important then" Ellie said. "We should probably get going before the King gets worried."  
"Yes, we should" Lady V said. She and Ellie continued walking. Good thing V was walking behind Ellie because she was blushing a little. The Princess of Annasole was adorable.   
About a week later, Charles was bored and decided to explore the castle, like he used to as a kid. He was going through some photos when he noticed a torn up photo. There's 3 people in the photo. It was Galeforce, Charles and the third person was ripped from the photo. Charles picks up the photo. He needs to tell the King.   
Galeforce was in the throne room with the other 2 kings when Charles ran in.   
"Father" Charles said. "I found this photo"  
Charles holds up the photo. All three kings freeze.   
"Now that I look at it, the beard looks like it belongs to the Dungeon Master" Charles said.   
"Hubert, isn't that.." Reginald said. Galeforce walks over to Charles.   
"Charlie, you and I need to talk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends the royalty Fic. Tune in for part 2 where we learned more about the kingdom of Governia, more Panprice and so much more


End file.
